No Chance of Surviving
by QueenoftheStarsandGalaxies
Summary: A group of young men are sent to a place called the glade. They have no memories of their previous life. This group does not know they are being monitored. Every month, the creators of this place sends a new victim. However what happens when this month, they send someone who was not supposed to be there? And what happens when their world starts falling apart piece by piece?
1. Introduction

**Hi guys! It's me again. I apologize that I have not updated in a long time. There were some problems . However with school ,I will probably not update often and the chapters will be short(Not like my writing was that good.)Anyways I will make a poll on what story you guys would want me to write. Thank you for taking the time to read. Also I will be writing at least something for each story. Later on, I will write a story that will connect them all.**

* * *

 ** _Time: Unknown_**

 ** _Year: Unknown_**

A jerking movement awakened the being in the cage. Looking around, they noticed that they were moving upward at an inhumane pace. Trying to see through the dimly lit place, the being was surrounded by supplies such as herbs, tools, and clothes. The being was trying to find how they ended up in this situation. Anxious to find a way out of the cage, the being yells out into thin air in hopes that someone might have heard. After screaming in vain, they vomited what appeared to be their previous meal. Wiping off the excess fluid from their mouth, they sat near some blankets that sat on the right corner of the cage. Every time they would try to remember something trivial as what date it was to something important as their name, the being would experience a migraine that felt as if someone was punching them with a brick repeatedly. Exhausted and frustrated, they passed out in the pile of blankets. Due to falling unconscious, they did not hear when the lid of the cage was opened and they certainly did not hear the voices above them murmuring, especially one voice.

"Greenie's a girl!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I see you have read this chapter as well. Thank You. I know most of you who read my other stories ( I apologize for writing that. My writing is horrible.) were expecting me to write a Ninjago story. I will in the later future but for right now I will try to write as many chapters for this story. Also I would recommend Peyton Holloway's ( I think she changed her name to ambae) and Amberdiamondsword's stories. Many of them are dare shows but those stories and the others ones are masterpieces. Also I would like to thank Clovercream , a fellow writer and a friend, for giving me so well deserved criticism.  
Also , check out the poll that I have.  
**

 **Thank you and enjoy.**

 **(Note: This story starts before Thomas arrived ...)**

* * *

 **Time: Unknown**

Ava Paige sat in front of two teenagers. It was strange for the siblings, who happened to be twins. The oldest, the male, was not immune, unlike the girl. The male was stronger and faster unlike the female, who would rather be in the labs. It pained Paige, slightly. They were her children. Well sort of. Scientists used her DNA and someone else's to create them. This might have been the only chance the scientist had of having a true family but she put her career were getting closer and closer to finding a cure.

"We appreciate what you two are doing. W.I.C.K.D. is forever in debt to you. Our scientists are so close to finding a cu-"Ava Paige when she was interrupted by the male.

"By sacrificing children to monsters? That's rich!" He exclaimed.

"Ben-" The female started , trying to defend her donor (They both refused to call her mother). They were always trying to live up to their assignments. The male, known as Ben, was in charge of training the subjects while the girl was experimenting in the medical clinic. Besides on how they came into the world, Ava knew that the two children were different than the others. Both worked hard, helping find the cure, not caring that they were sending the people they grew up with to their deaths.

"I would appreciate it if you two would stop acting like you didn't know. Both of you participated in helping W.I.C.K.D. Now, both of you should have seen this coming," Paige lectured the twins." Ben will go down to the glade and you will stay here and continue helping W.I.C.K.D. There is nothing else to say. As of eighteen-hundred hours, this will take place." Ava finished, motioning for two security guards to get both of the assets. No matter how hard the teenagers fought, they were no match to guards. Although there were people working around them, they paid no attention, knowing what would happen when one would interfere with the chancellor's work. It was as if the two siblings were no longer were humans, just simple lab rats that were afraid to be put in a cage. Screams echoed off the room and were heard in the hallways.

"Stop it! Leave us alone!"

"We did what you wanted! This is how you repay us!?"

" You promised we wouldn't be separated! You Bitch!"

There were a few more screams and curses until there was utter silence followed by a quiet sobbing. The guards were carrying the unconscious boy; they had used a sedative on him. They left the girl on the floor, crying her heart out. The only thing she had left of family was gone. One of the Chancellor's favorites, Teresa, helped her get up and left her on a nearby bench. Ignoring the stares of her colleagues, she wiped her tears away and left the room. It was against everything that Paige told her and Ben. She traveled to the other building , where the survivors of the mazes where staying at until they were sent to the labs.

She headed to the office of the assistant director. There weren't many people there. But in the middle of the crowd, one would see a middle-aged man directing all the personnel. Assistant Director Janson. Chancellor Paige respected him and loathed him at the same time. She had prohibited the two siblings from interacting with him. But they never really listened to her. She wasn't their mother. For some reason, the man had a soft heart for them. He always had time for them, especially for her. While others would treat them as if they were some sort of freaks (They kind of were. The siblings were created in a science lab), Director Janson treated them as if the two siblings were a pair of normal, happy-go-lucky teenagers. But that was not the case. Noticing the distraught face on her face, Janson excused himself and headed towards where the teenage female. After the usual greeting , they headed to his office. The girl sat down as the director got two drinks . Handing her one, Janson sat down.

"Thank you, Director. Sorry if I came at a wrong time," she said taking another sip from her drink.

"It's fine. There is always a bad time over here in the labs. I heard what happened to your brother. My condolences. I heard that the Chancellor acted very harsh towards you two; you would think she would have some sympathy towards her children."

Finishing her drink, she set the glass aside. "Director Janson, I need a favor - a huge one in fact."

Smirking, Janson set aside his glass and leaned onto his desk. "Of course, my dear Belle. What is it that you want?"

* * *

The girl was sent to med hut and no one except the medjacks and the leaders were allowed in. Everything was confusing. The runners and the builders were keeping the small group of people outside the shack; many of the teenagers were trying to see who this new greenie was. In these two years, every greenie that has arrived was a young boys ranging to teenagers. But there has never been a girl sent to the glade. Of course, they were curious to see the new greenie, the mysterious girl.

In the inside, the med-jacks put the unconscious girl in a cot while the leaders of the glade were arguing in the nearby room. Nick, the current leader of the glade and his second-in-command, Alby, wanted to interrogate the greenie the moment she woke up while Newt and Minho argued that they should gain her trust and see why she was sent . Gally along with many of the leaders wanted to banish the girl, stating that this was an omen.

"For two years," Gally started, "for two years, greenies that have been sent are boys. Never have we been sent a girl greenie. I say we throw her into the maze-"

"We don't know why the creators have sent her. For all we know, we might have passed a sort of test and decided to sent in another challenge-this new greenie,"argued Newt.

"But what if isn't?"Frypan asked.

The door opened and the greenie from two months ago, Ben, came in. "Ev'ryone went back to their work. Two have been sent to the slammers."

Minho pat him on the back. "Good work, Ben," This kid was a hard first two weeks he went from gardener to builder. When a month and a half had passed this kid was chosen to be a runner. Since Newt and Ben were good friends, he warned him what happened in the maze. Although Gally says he doesn't have friends, he recommended Ben to Minho who at that time was looking for a new runner since a kid named George was killed.

The group was still arguing over what to do with the greenie. After a few minutes, Nick raised his voice and the others became quiet. " We'll interrogate her when she wakes up. If we can see if she is safe, the girl can stay. However, if I think she is dangerous, she will be banished." No one said anything because once Nick made up his mind, no one can change it.

And one thing this group of gladers hated doing was waiting.


	3. Chapter2

**Hello again, my fellow Maze Runner fans! I noticed that a lot of you wonderful people are starting to like this story and it only has a prologue and one chapter! Thank you guys so much! To be honest, this story probably has more readers than any of previous stories (They were pretty bad, now that I'm remembering.) I will try to be accurate as I possibly can; if I'm incorrect in something, leave it in the comments and I will fix it.I won't put anything that regards the canon character's past since I am still reading the new book. (I have the series.) Another thing since all the characters were named after scientists( For example Thomas after Thomas Edison; Newt after Isaac Newton; Ben after Benjamin Franklin and so on) I was wondering if there was a female scientist named Belle that I can name my character after.**

 **Before we continue to the story, I have an account on Tumblr and on Instagram. I'm thinking of making an account on Twitter. (I have a profile on Wishbone- but that's not a social app..anyways..) There you can tag me on fan art, or if you just want to ask questions on the stories or even want to talk with me. Once in a while, I will have a contest for all you artists where you can send me your fan art.**

 **Onto the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

It has been a few hours and the intruder still has not awoken yet. Most of the gladers have already finished their work and wanted to relax like they usually did when the greenie arrived. But today, there would be no party since the intruder was unconscious. Many of the teenagers were curious why she was sent but were still skeptical about her arriving. They didn't call her greenie; she was someone that the creators sent. This person was an unwanted guest in the eyes of most of the gladers. Especially in the eyes of Gally and his goons. Too bad he was the one who ended up taking care of her. _'_ _Only until she wakes up'_ Gally grumbled to himself. Nick had left him in charge to take care of the greenie and to inform him if anything happened. After waking up, the girl will be interrogated by the leaders. "Might _as well get some shut-eye. She isn't going to wake up any sooner.'_ Gally thought, closing his eyes to get a few minutes of sleep.

* * *

 _The first memory the two siblings had was when they were around five years old. Ava Paige decided that they were old enough to have their own quarters. This did not sit well with Benjamin and Belle. For the past five years, they had only each other. (Ben overheard two scientists about their 'cousin' from the side of their 'father'. He was not immune to the Flare like , he lived here in W.I.C.K.E.D. for a while. He had a strange name. Maybe later, they would let them get to meet him.)Ben and Belle were never separated from each other. Since they were small, the two siblings did not know that the way they came into existence was not normal. They knew that they were created from the DNA of two people. In their eyes and in the eyes of W.I.C.K.E.D.'s eyes, they had no parents. They were W.I.C.K.E.D.'s property and were being taught to do their share of work._

 _They have never interacted with the other children. **They weren't even real children.** Chancellor Paige had them in another floor separating them from the other children. She needed and wanted them to be safe. Before they had even said their first words, they were in surgery to have a chip installed in their mind. At the age of four, Ben and Belle had the Flare fully developed in their mind.(It wouldn't do them any harm unless they came into contact with a crank or were full of rage.) The only difference was that Benjamin was not immune, unlike his sister. But Paige should have seen it coming. There was a 50/50 chance that one of them would not be immune. Despite her fairly good immunity, Paige wasn't fully safe from the Flare. Not to mention, the other donor was not immune. No, these children were far from normal. For that, many scientists and doctors treated them as experiments._

 _Back to the subject, Ava Paige was dragging a crying five - year - old girl to her new quarters. She was developing a migraine from hearing her 'daughter's' screams and cries. Another doctor was handling the other child, who currently was throwing a tantrum and trying to escape his room to rescue his sister. Ava yanked the girl to her side, forcing Belle to walk with her. It was embarrassing that these two were hers and they were acting like this. While she did not hold any sentiment towards them, Paige preferred Ben over Belle. Though Belle had inherited her intelligence -Ben wasn't stupid. Belle was just a fast learner.- Ben had Ava's looks. While Ben had the same hazel eyes and blond hair, Belle got her 'father's' genes. She had chocolate eyes and brown hair with some strands blond hair. However, they both did not inherit her patience. Right now, the Chancellor wanted to leave the girl with some poor security to take care of her._

 _"Is there a problem over here, Chancellor Paige?" a voice questioned as its owner walked away from a dark corridor. **Director Janson.** The two scientists had a hate/love relationship. Janson was always forming schemes to work his way up to the top. No matter, they were forced to work with each other. And they would be professional to each other though they would rather shoot the other in the head._

 _Kneeling to Belle's level, Janson spoke. "And who is this little lady ?" Wiping the rest of her tears away, Belle hid behind Ava, much to the displeasure of the Chancellor. Belle glared with all her might at this stranger. Though right now, this man seemed to be the lesser evil. Belle respected Ava Paige but that didn't mean she had to like her._

 _"This is Belle. She is one of the twins who was created here. I was escorting her to her new quarters but it seems that she tends to act spoiled when she doesn't get what she wants; we'll need to fix that soon." Ava Paige stated as she yanked Belle to continue walking. She would hate that either of two siblings to be influenced by this man. **Not that she was any better.**_

 _Janson scoffed and put his hand on Belle's head, slightly messing up her hair." Surely, you wouldn't let a child celebrate their birthday without their siblings and leave them crying in their room, now would you? Not even you are so heartless, Chancellor.."_

 ** _Damn_ _him..._**

 _Ignoring the growing headache, Paige sighed. "Fine. Take her with her brother. But she has to be in her room at 1900 you are done, take her to her room will be her new quarters. Now if you excuse me, I need to go check on Minho. I heard that he tried to escape last night."_

 _And with that, the Chancellor left. Wiping the girl's tears away, he walked to where they could hear the other child's screams."There, more crying, my dear. Tell me, what is your name, young one?"_

 _"Belle."_

 _Janson smirked_ , _recognizing who this was. "Well_ , _Belle_ , _I think you and I will get along just fine.."_

* * *

Newt walked into the med-hut seeing Gally sprawled on a chair. Bloody shank. The greenie was asleep on the bed, still unconscious. This day certainly turned out to be a strange day. He expected the greenie well...to be a boy. Newt wondered how they would break the news to the greenie. The gladers were certainly not prepared to deal with a greenie. Oh well, they would have to figure it out when and if she wakes up.

While Newt was deep in thought and while Gally was asleep, neither of the boys noticed that the new person was regaining consciousness.


	4. Chapter 3

**Greeting and Salutations.*virtual coughs* Sorry about that. (I have been watching both the Heathers the movie and the musical. I am very disappointed in the Hulu series) I had a very irritating cold and I'm finally getting better. Also, I would like to apologize for my shitty writing. I was rereading my chapter when I saw all the mistakes that I made. I also noticed that my chapters were missing some sentences, words, and paragraphs in them. I now tell you that I fixed them and updated the chapters. I have also been reading _The Fever Code (_ I love the book. Note to the readers, I haven't finished yet so forgive me in case that I put something that isn't canon.) and I will be trying to put scenes from it into the book. Thank you for your support guys! I really appreciate it. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. I just have two question for to you guys. What do you think of the story so far? and what do you think of my character Belle?  
**

 **Now onto the story!**

* * *

The greenie was finally coming to consciousness. She woke remembering her memories but not knowing who or what she was remembering. It was rather unsettling for the greenie. Noticing her surroundings, greenie concluded that she was in a makeshift hut. It looked kinda crappy. The lighting in there was poor and made it felt claustrophobic to the girl. She did not know where in the hell she was in. Quickly, she got off her bed and headed to the room connected the room she was in, intending to leave the small place. Greenie was anxious but went into panic mode when she heard voices in the connected room.

"Greenies' awake!" A seventeen-year-old kid with dirty blondish-brown hair. Just from looking at him, the girl could tell that this kid was an asshole. Next to him was a kid that appeared to be fourteen, fifteen tops. This kid has blonde hair was almost as tall as the other. This one didn't appear hostile.

"Gally, go get Nick and the rest. I'll deal with her!"

"Are you crazy Shank!? We don't know what she'll do! For all we know she could be one of them!"

"Don't be such a clunk head, you idiot! I doubt that the greenie can do that. Look at her! She's skinnier than a twig!" The tall one yelled to the other who the greenie now knew as Gally. Strange name. Gally lunged at her to stop her from leaving the hut but she was too quick. She ran out of the hut with renewed energy. Once she was out, she noticed the glade. There were many buildings made of wood and a makeshift treehouse on the right. On the left, there was a forest. But looking everywhere, it seemed that the whole place was surrounded by concrete walls. Greenie noticed that there were cracks on each side of these wells. It seemed to be the exit. Running to one of these openings but was stopped when she was tackled by the two boys that were in the hut with her.

The kid known as Gally held her down while the other one ran to two older kids that were standing near a piece of land that seemed to be the garden. This place was very strange. It seemed like a cage. _And she didn't like cages._

* * *

 _When the twins were twelve, they probably two of the best there in W.I.C.K.E.D. (They finally were able to meet the other children there. They got along great with everyone except Thomas, Theresa, and Aris and some other girl that they didn't bother to know. Ava Paige seemed to prefer the four other children over the rest, including the ones deemed her own.) Because of that, Ben and Belle were always studying, always training, always trying to be the best. But no matter what they did, they would never come to the level of Thomas and Teresa. Thomas and Teresa could kill someone and Chancellor Paige would forgive them and welcome them back with open arms. Unlike Ben and Belle, they were perfect. **And Ava Paige only cared for perfection. She had no time for any mistake.**_

 _Despite the rejection of their donor, they were alright with it since they really didn't care for her either. Instead, Ben and Belle ended up doing was doing all they could do in their power to become the perfect example of a dedicated member of W.I.C.K.E They decided to do it to prove that they were nothing and Paige would one day regret ever rejecting them: They also wanted to be the perfect example just to rub it the faces of everyone that mocked and patronized them, 'especially,' Belle thought.'especially Teresa and Aris.' Before the other children were up, they had their studies completed. Then they would either be sent to train or to a doctor's appointment where the doctors would examine the siblings. After that, the twins were allowed to go anywhere they desired as long as they did not disturb someone. They would usually find a way to meet with the other kids. Sometimes if they were lucky it would just be Ben and Belle hanging out with Newt, Minho, Alby, and sometimes a boy called Gally. Ben got along great with Minho and Gally. However, Belle was good friends with they would see Chuck afterward. This was something that happened almost every day. There were times where Ben was sent to the 'gym' of the building where he would be trained. He was supposedly being trained to go out into the world and rescue the other children that were immune.  
_

 _When Belle showed an interest and talent in science and mathematics, she was sent to the laboratory. There she had gained the respect that she was denied all these years. The first young scientist in W.I.C.K.E.D. She was glad that she achieved something that no one, except Janson and Ben, thought she could do. She loved the reaction Teresa had when she was assigned to work under Belle. Paige never said a word of encouragement or of approval to Belle. Ben had now achieved being the youngest agent. While Belle was down in the lab, he was down in that cage with all the cranks, the un-immune people who caught the Flare. Belle did not know how Ben did it with that assignment; she was pretty sure she would soil her self if she ever came close to one. (She would never admit it out loud, of course. As it was Ben along with Minho and especially Gally, teased her about her distaste for the outside world. ) Now the twins had gained a new reputation. They were no longer the freaks, the experiment. They were now Ben and Belle, the child prodigies._

 _Now they were fourteen and Ben would now train others and Belle was in the Laboratory working under Janson. The assistant director had specifically asked for her to work under Paige thought that Janson had stepped over the line. That was the reason for today's meeting. Many directors and chancellors along with many of the children's instructors and Teresa and Thomas along with Belle were attending the meeting. When everyone had sat in their designated seat, Chancellor Paige began her argument._

 _"Thank you for coming today, everyone. I appreciate that you have made time to attend today's meeting," Paige said as she walked into the room, dressed in her regular white suit. "We must answer the questions of many, including mine. Whether we should let a minor, Belle, be assigned to be a scientist. Now, I for one, would be against her being assigned. A child messing with chemicals and along with all the un-immunes that we may have in there, I fear that an accident would happen should a minor was allowed to work in the laboratory. I wouldn't be against her being assigned to work in the outside in the garden where most of the children are assigned. Or even working in the collecting and saving all our data and other works. But a minor working in a laboratory is just too dangerous."_

 _"I agree with you Chancellor. A child working in a lab would be dangerous. It could even be a hazard not only for them and the other scientists." Teresa agreed, simply looking at the younger girl with disinterest._

 _"It is possible for a twelve-year-old to design a place where experiments will be tested and possibly killed but it is not possible for a minor with excellent marks and has the requirements to work in a lab?" Belle argued," But I guess a girl abandoned by her family to be eaten by the unimmune has better qualities to work for science than a child that is literally the product of science. Not to mention, I happened to have better marks on the tests than you have if I recall. No, Teresa, you may be an ass-" Belle sipped her glass of water, enjoying the look of the older girl's face." et, you have yet one thing that I do not like. You tend to look down on anyone who you deem unworthy. Thatis one of your faults." Belle ended her argument with confidence._

 _"Now listen here, you little ska-"Teresa started to insult Belle but was stopped by another scientist. Doctor McVoy._

 _"Ladies, calm yourselves. This is a meeting, not a war. You can continue your spat somewhere else."She said calmly._

 _Chancellor Anderson observed carefully what was happening then spoke. "Belle is right. If a twelve-year-old Teresa helped build the mazes why wouldn't we allow a Belle, who happens to have the best marks, to work in the science lab?" Ava Paige noticed Thomas's grimace at Belle's insult while Janson had a look that she did not like at all._

 _"I agree with Chancellor Anderson. The girl has always been one of the brightest of the group and is a fast learner. Besides, Chancellor Paige, you have never held interest for her or for her brother's wellbeing. Why would you be interested what happened to them all of a sudden?" Janson asked with smugness._

 _Ava Paige had no answer for that. It was true Chancellor Anderson stood up. "This meeting is adjourned. Belle will work under Assistant Director Janson. It will be effected immediately."_

 _And with that, he left, all the others got up to leave as well. Just before she left, Paige grabbed Belle and brought her to the side. She had no idea what Janson was planning or wanted to do with this girl and she wasn't going to let him."Belle, whatever you or Ben do, do not trust Janson. Don't believe anything he says. Do you hear me?" Paige said in a stern voice.  
_

 _Belle yanked her hand away from her donor and said a simple "Yes Ma'am" and left. She was going to do the opposite what Paige said. She was somewhat a rebel, only to piss off Paige._

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't updated a chapter in a while. I am sorry I made Thomas and Teresa appear like jerks (From what I gathered so far from _The Fever Code_ , Teresa was kinda a jerk to the other boys except for Thomas). Chancellor Anderson and Doctor McVoy were from _The Fever Code_ as well.**

 **Fun fact ( March 25) is my birthday. Now for the Weird fact. I believe in _The Lord of the Rings_ calendar, it is the day Frodo and Sam throw the One Ring into Mount Doom. Anyways, I have already haunted you with my crappy writing; you probably didn't need the other info about me.  
**

 **I will try (no promises) to write a chapter at least on Monday since I am homeschooled and Monday is kinda my day off.**

 **Until the next time. Have a good one.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Greeting and Salutations. I see you have survived and enjoyed this story. Thank you guys for your support! I appreciate it. Wow! So far, this story so far probably has more views than my previous ones. So far, how are you liking the story?**

 **Now to the story!**

* * *

 **Year unknown:**

 _The twins were finally allowed to meet the other children! What an exciting day it was for them. After the switching rooms fiasco, Paige let them interact with other children as long as it never affected them. She wanted to make sure these two variables in the experiment were unharmed. They had two follow a few other rules if they were to play_ with _the others. They had to be back in their rooms by 1900 hours. They were also not to disturb anyone else or cause trouble. The twins were allowed to go outside but not for a long time though. But they were to **never go near the cranks.** The rules seemed simple enough to them and sounded fair.  
_

 _They could hardly wait. They were seven years old and the twins had never met other children. This was a new experience for them. After being scolded by the guard when they were jumping in the elevator, they had finally reached the third floor where the children would live in. When the doors were opened, it showed a play area with many toys. Toys. That was a word that the twins knew but never saw a real toy. Paige wanted them to either do schoolwork or read. But they never got to play with a toy. For the twin's sixth birthday, Director Janson gave Belle a rag doll and Ben a wooden car. The moment he went back to work, Paige confiscated the toys and threw them away, claiming them to be garbage._

 _After the escort reminded them of the rules an left, Ben and Belle immediately when with a small group that was playing with some blocks. The group was all boys. It didn't bother Belle, seeing as how her only playmate was her brother. When they introduced themselves to the boys, they began to play with them. From left to right sat Minho. the Asian kid who had a reputation for getting into trouble; Newt, the British kid who had a sister that he could not visit; Nick, the oldest of the group; Alby, the quiet ,smart kid that followed Nick around (One would assume that they were brothers.); and Gally, who loved to fight anyone who made him mad. They were waiting for two other boys one named Chuck and another nicknamed Frypan. When the two boys arrived, they were introduced to Ben and Bell. They played with them for hours. One of the many games that they played was pirates. While Belle ended being the mermaid who knew where the treasure was buried, the boys split into two teams who were the pirates that were fighting for the treasure There were many laughs that day when Ben and Gally were arguing over who would get to be the end, Captain Gally ended winning._

 _The group was into their games that they didn't notice two other children by the names of Thomas and Teresa enter. Not used o being ignored, Twelve-year-old Teresa cleared her throat to get the attention of the others. Abandoning the game, the boys (and Belle) went with Thomas and Teresa to play in the treehouse that W.I.C.K.E.D. had in the play area. Teresa and Belle got along great. Belle never saw someone as beautiful as Teresa. Teresa also liked Belle as well. She wasn't like the other girls that Teresa would be forced to interact with. Belle actually was a smart as she and Thomas were. Though there was a five-year difference between them, Belle acted as if she was Teresa's age. She and her brother were different just like Teresa and Thomas._

 _After the twins were called to go back to their quarters, they had made several friends. And that was something that they would cherish. Children here didn't mock them for what they were. In fact, they were fascinated that the siblings were. When they arrived at their floor, Director Janson was there to escort them to their rooms. Ben's quarters were the closest so he bid his sister goodnight and went to his room. On the way to her room, Belle retold Janson all that she and Ben did today with the others. He just smiled and patted her head and told her that he was glad that she enjoyed being with the others. When the reached her room (which was the other side of the floor) she said her goodnights to the director. While she was falling asleep, Belle kept thinking about today's events. If only things stayed that way..._

* * *

The teens dragged her to a small ditch know known as the pit. It was a ditch that had a wooden covering on it as a ceiling. It also had a makeshift door, keeping anyone away from the outside. _Another cage. Though small it may be._ They dragged her into the pit and locked her in. Many of the teens were questioning how she managed to escape the med hut with Newt and Gally were there. Others were complaining (including that Gally kid) that they should have left her in the maze when they had the chance. Whatever that meant. As the group started to go in separate ways, there were two kids left standing. They were both dark-skinned. However, one of the boys was at least a foot taller than the other and was had a lighter skin tone than the other. Both of them approached the ditch and the taller one spoke first.

"How do you manage to escape those two?" he asked with authority. Just looking at the way he acted and talked, the greenie could tell that this kid was either the leader of this group or at least acted like it.

After a moment of silence had passed and the girl finally opened her mouth to talk. "I managed to escape One of them, the one you call Gally, was asleep and the other wasn't aware of his surroundings." He probably was the leader or he was acting as one. "What's your name?" She asked both of the boys. The girl noticed that this place was not what people called normal. Now that she wasn't going anywhere, she had the time to actually see and study her surroundings. Fro her viewpoint, she could almost see everything that there was. Near the metal opening, was a barn a few yards away from it. It had animals grazing that were contained by a fence. Not far from it was two rooms that appeared to be the bathroom/showers. To the right were what appeared to be the bedrooms of the boys. The 'dorms' was in between two other buildings. One was probably where they cooked and ate. But this whole place was surrounded by forest.

"The name's Nick and my second-in-command is Alby. Welcome to the glade. What's your name, greenie?" Nick said.

Anger and confusion filled the girl. She couldn't even remember her own name! "I- I don't know my name.."

Nick sighed. "That happens. It will come in a day or so. Ain't that right, Alby?" He asked the other boy.

"Right Nick."The quiet boy answered. That didn't give her much comfort.

"Well, you're staying here for trying to escape greenie. Tomorrow someone'll show you around." And with that, Nick and Alby left her in the ditch. It was silent. The day was starting to end, and soon it would get torches were being lit. The girl greenie, now as the gladers titled her, was in the ditch while the leaders of the glade were discussing what they should do with the newcomer.

A few hours had passed and no one dared to be near the greenie. Many were now already in bed. Some of the gladers were just finishing the say's work. By now, the greenie was starving and wanted to leave this place more than ever. She was dozing off when someone threw her a piece of bread. Rubbing her eyes, the greenie grabbed the piece of bread.

"Seems girlie over here doesn't have any manners. Didn't your parents ever taught you to say thank you?" A dirty blonde boy sarcastically said as he handed her a water can.

"I can't seem to remember them so who knows. The people here don't seem to care for manners." The girl said with her mouth full. After taking a long sip from the can, she turned to the boy. He looked oddly familiar, like a person you would see in a dream but would disappear the moment you would awaken. He seemed familiar but at the same time, he wasn't. "What's your name, stranger?"

He chuckled. "Aren't you bossy, shank?" He drank from a bottle that had a drink that looked like it was alcohol. "The name's Ben, greenie. First day here in the glade and you already have a reputation."

A small smile appeared on the girl's face but disappeared fast. "Oh really? What do you gladers say that I am? " she questioned Ben.

Ben liked this kid. "Well girlie, you're the greenie that everyone thinks is a bad omen. Not to mention, you managed to outrun Gally and Newt, two of the fastest non-runners." After that, the two of them started to converse with each other as if they knew each other their whole lives. Soon, Ben had to go to his quarters for the night. Before he left,the girl stopped him. "What's wrong Girlie?" he asked tiredly. She was quiet as if she was afraid someone else might hear them.

"I think I remember my name. It's- my name is Belle..."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!** I'm **back! Thank you guys for reading this story and my Once Upon a Time story. I hope that this chapter is to your liking. I made this story short and in a rush since I was writing in The Red-Eyed Wolf.**

 **Anyways, let's get this show on the road. (cringy, I know.)**

* * *

Belle, the greenie, now remembered her name. It was both relieving and depressing at the same time. She was ecstatic that she could finally remember her name, but she now wanted to know who Belle was. She couldn't remember her life. None of her childhood or none of her adolescent year to her teenage years. Nothing. It irritated her.

The boy called Ben left a few hours ago, leaving her in the Pit. No one was around since all the gladers went to bed a few hours ago. Belle fell asleep after retrying to gain her memories back. The only she could recall was just her name. _Belle._ That and some extremely blurred memories that would give her a migraine if she tried to remember. When she finally gave up, Belle fell into a fitful sleep. Besides that today was strange and the ground was cold and hard, she was anxious for what would happen. Ben mentioned that there was to be a keeper's ( _'The leaders of this place, I guess,'_ thought Belle. ) meeting on what they were going to do with the greenie. Ben nicknamed her the _Gg_ or _girlie greenie_. Damn him...

* * *

 **Time unknown:**

 _Belle was waiting for Ben to leave his dorm so that they could have their usual walk before they went to their designated areas. This was normal. After breakfast at 0600 hours, both of the twins would get ready for the day but Ben would walk Belle to the lab before his shift started. Usually, Ben would be the one waiting for her since she would have to walk a while to reach where he would be._

 _"Benny boy isn't here if that's what you're wondering, Belle." A voice that belonged to Gally said from behind her. They were somewhat friends when they were younger but as they reached adolescent years, Belle and Gally drifted apart. It didn't help that Ben and Belle would frequently miss the get-togethers since Ava Paige would sometimes send them to get checked or some other W.I.C.K.E.D. regulations that she would throw at them._

 _"Gally. Surprise seeing you here. Couldn't find anyone to terrorize today?" Belle asked dryly. Ben never missed their daily walk. Unless he had to go on missions or was sent early to the gardens to help out the others. But that rarely happened.  
_

 _Belle looked behind her to see Gally, She looked at her pad to see her schedule and saw that it was cleared, meaning she had a day off. That rarely happened as well. "Your brother was sent outside on one of those missions. And to answer your question, nah- Got the day off. Everyone did. Except Thomas and Teresa still went to work. Supposedly today's Christmas. "_

 _Belle rolled her eyes. Just because today was a former holiday didn't make it an excuse to skip work. That wasn't W.I.C.K.E.D.' they would have everyone working twenty-four seven if they could. "That's strange. Usually, we might be given half a day off, but not a full week off, less two weeks. Doesn't that sound at least a bit suspicious to you, Gally?"_

 _"I gotta admit, it sounds weird, but hey! Two weeks off. Who could pass off that opportunity? Now, will you get off your ass and go with us to celebrate or will I have to drag your ass with me?" Gally said walking to the elevator. God, this guy could be an asshole but he was a good friend. A jerk, but a good friend._

"I'm coming, you fucker."

 _"Such language! I wonder what Paige would say if she heard you?"_

"Fuck you.."

 _"You wished!"_

* * *

Belle woke up to water being thrown at her. The boy named Gally was there with a bucket of water. "Get up, Greenie. We got to get to a meeting..."

To bad that none of the gladers never remebered each other or the time they spent in W.I.C.K.E.D.


	7. Chapter 6

**Greetings everyone! I have been away for a while, I know. I know that last chapter was kinda bad, but I wanted to show you guys a part were Belle interacting with others in her past life (besides the fact, I was writing the chapter in a rushed manner.). I know that it was kinda bad (to be honest, it was rather the worst chapter that I write in this story.) Another thing, I was finishing my finals (I'm homeschooled FYI). Also, I appreciate I the notes I received on Tumblr for my theory. I will try to post the next part soon and another chapter.  
Who's excited about the new movie?  
**

 **Anyways, back to the story!**

* * *

While the gladers were starting out the new day, the keepers were having another meeting concerning the new greenie. There were many gladers that had sided with Gally, agreeing with him that this intruder should be banished before she causes trouble. The meeting had already started and the keepers were waiting for Gally to bring the girl. Everyone was here, including Minho, who would usually try to find an excuse to skip the meetings.

Some of the keepers were on Gally's side, suspicious of the newcomer. Gally had convinced them, including Frypan the cook and Clint the med-jack, that this girl was sent by the creators to come kill them all. But no one does anything until the Nick had the final word.

Gally entered with the greenie, who happened to be sopping wet. Many of the gladers were amused at seeing this appearance. Minho snickered. " Had fun with the showers, greenie?" It was quite amusing, seeing that there was a trail of water that was following the girl.

The girl showed no emotion on her face. That was strange; usually, these kids would sobbing their eyes out or in worse case scenarios, the greenies would have clanked their pants. But this kid was strange, besides the fact that this greenie was of the opposite gender. This was literally creeping the keepers out. Her face had no expression on it! The greenie was calm and so far was being quiet, which to some level, relieved the keepers. Many saw that her face didn't change even in the slightest even when they were discussing her fate.

In the meeting, many of keepers, especially Gally, wanted to banish the girl. It was downright strange that after two years, a girl was sent to the glade. "For all we know," Gally said, pointing at the intruder, "she could be sent here to kill us! She might have a deadly disease that will infect us and kill us all! Who knows? Maybe the creators are angry at us and sent her!" There were some murmurs of agreement from the others.

While several keepers agreed with Gally, the main leaders of the glade just mainly observed. Newt like Nick was quiet and deep in thought. Minho appeared that he would fall asleep from boredom at any moment and was drawing in the sand with a stick that he found lying around. Alby just looked annoyed at the whole situation. After hearing Gally's point, Newt stated, "And what sort of proof do you have for this 'cusation, mate?" Gally said nothing.

After a few minutes of silence, and Nick stood up, a sign that the meeting was almost over. "Newt is right, Gally. Without any proof, you cannot accuse anyone." he said slowly as if he was choosing his words carefully, "but that doesn't mean that we can't be too sure before we do anything. Let's have a vote. We let the greenie stay here with us, as one of us, but the moment she fucks up, she's banished. Yay or nay?" Nick asked the whole group.

Newt was the first to answer. " I vote she stay's here. It's not like she had a choice to be here."

Minho opened his eyes after falling asleep for a bit. Drowsily she said, "I'm with Newt."

Clint shook his head. " I don't like this. Nay."

Agreeing with Clint, Frypan nodded, "Same here."

Gally simply said, "You know where I stand on this, Nick."

In the end, there was more who agreed with Nick's idea of letting the girl stay. Just by two votes, it was decided that the girl would live. The keepers were anxious to go back to their posts. "Well, this settles girl stays," Nick said as he headed to the exit of the hut. But before he left, Nick stopped and turned around. "And since you're so worried, Gally, you are responsible for her. Tommorrow, you show her the glade." and he left, hearing the yells of the other boy.

This place was strange yet interesting thought Belle as she had watched the whole scenario occur. It was humorous that the person who wanted her 'banished' was in charge of her wellbeing. However, this also meant that this Gally person would make her life here Hell. _Great..._

* * *

 _It was a small party that the boys made after Thomas and Ben got permission from Chancellor Paige. **'Anything for the favorites,'** thought Belle. Apparently, Thomas thought the whole group was drifting apart and decided to make a small get-to-together; Ben just helped with smooth-talking Ava to agreeing. The two idiots would join later. (God, Minho knew more gossip than the people in the lab). Thomas and Teresa were finishing a report and Ben was sent outside on a mission. **'Might as well make the most of it,'** thought Belle while she drank some weird ass drink that Gally made.  
_

 _Belle made some small chat with the other, remembering the time when they were young and they did some stupid things (Minho still got Newt and Thomas to do some rather idiotic things still). About an hour later, Thomas and Teresa (who leaves later) arrived but still no sign of Ben. This was starting to worry Belle. The party was still going and if she were to leave, that would probably cause even more worry and panic. So far now, she'll stay here._

 _"Penny for your thoughts, Belle?" Newt said, giving her a piece a two of them got along great. They both knew the importance of siblings since Newt's sister was separated from him and at any moment Belle would be separated permanently from Ben._

 _" Nothing of value. Just wondering why Ben isn't here yet..." She said with her mouth full of cake. Belle loved hanging out with them; here, she could be a human and act like one as well as making mistakes without anyone judging._

 _"You mean you don't know?!" Newt exclaimed. The worried look on his face told her everything. Belle immediately left the party and ran to the med-bay. When she reached the med-bay, there were many scientists and doctors cornered near the quarantine area. Two people she recognized were Janson and Paige. After trying to push everyone away to see what's happening, Janson pulled her away from the crowd and explained what's happening. Apparently, something happened to Ben that they didn't think would be possible due to the fact scientists and doctors were careful with both of them. It was common fact that both the twins had the Flare in them. But Benjamin caught a virus that had a small part of the Flare. They were worried that Ben would become crazy, or as Minho called them cranks._

 _Everything happened too fast for Belle. Janson left her in the waiting room since Paige deemed her 'daughter' rather emotional. Belle sat there and didn't notice that Teresa had joined as well. It was no common fact that these two didn't get along, especially after the fiasco with Belle being assigned. However, their little feud didn't matter to the two girls right now."You know what will happen now that he's infected? they'll send him down there, regardless of what he's done to help," Teresa stated._

 _"They can't! He's helped them in any way possible. Sure;y, they must at least let him have a chance to live," Belle exclaimed with tears forming in her eyes._

 _"And jeopardize everyone's safety here?! We both know that He has at least a few months before the Flare takes control of him completely. You need to wake up. Belle, and move on. Everyone has to die soon," Teresa calmly said as she gracefully got up from her seat._

 _"Don't believe me? Ask your mother. I heard that Ben's being sent in after the first group is being sent in."Teresa smirked .leaving the room. Though she was in denial, Belle knew Paige would do anything for the sake of W.I.C.K.E.D. Even sending her son to his death instead of helping._


	8. Chapter 7

**Greetings, my fellow shanks. I just watched Death Cure. It was awesome though they kinda twisted a bit facts. And I was not expecting Newt's death no matter how much I prepared myself for it. Sadly, I couldn't enjoy the movie since my family kept asking questions.**

 **Question for you guys; Who is your favorite character in the books/movies and why?**

 **Anyways, onto the story.**

* * *

After the meeting, everyone left the room and went back to their everyday chores. However, Nick was going to show the greenie around the glade. The two teenagers first walked around the center where everyone worked and lived. There in the middle was the hole where the cage sent the greenie up. Around it was the kitchen where Frypan worked and a fairly large hut where some of the gladers lived. To the right of the kitchen were the barn and the garden. On the left was the med-hut and a few meters away from it was some sort of treehouse. The pit was farther away from them. Besides that, there was forest surrounding them along with the maze.

 _The maze was the last place anyone wanted to go._ Only the runners were allowed to go there to map the damned thing in hopes of finding a way out. However, if someone disobeyed the three rules of the glade (Which Nick made Belle repeat them a few times) or if they were sick, then they were banished into the maze. "Nick, what do you mean by if someone is sick?" Belle asked confused. There was no way that someone could be banished just for being sick. The leader of the glade motioned her to a small glass window that was built in the walls of the maze. He just told her to just wait and to look and then she'll know.

When Belle looked in the window, there was nothing except walls that were covered with vines. After a few minutes of looking at nothing, the girl started to get annoyed. That is, until, she saw a metal monster climb down one of the walls. It had the legs of a spider but the stinger of a scorpion. The thing was disgusting to look at. Many of its parts were metal but some of its body looked that it had flesh. Belle jumped back when she heard the creature screeched.

"Wh-wha-what was that thing?" Belle whispered, her face pale from fright.

Stone-faced, Nick simply said, "That's a griever, greenie. One sting from that son of a bitch and you might as well be dead."

* * *

Today was finally the day where the gladers could relax and 'welcome' the greenie to their new home. Well, it would be a bit different this time. Besides the fact that the greenie arrived a few days ago, well, the greenie was a girl. That was unordinary since all the greenies that came were only boys. Many of the gladers were still skeptical about this new situation.

When the new greenie came back from being showed around the maze, the sun was already setting and the party had already started. Several of the boys were drinking some strange drink while others were either wrestling or playing some other games. Several of them were intoxicated that they ignored the newcomer but there were numerous of the gladers that stared at the greenie who entered the party. It was obvious to Belle that she would never really fit in here. She sat near a tree, eating some food and ignored the others as they ignored her. The gladers had already deemed her either dangerous and suspicious or week. Belle could hear some kid named Zart making a bet with other gladers how long she'll last.

Someone clearing their throat interrupted Belle's spacing out. It was that kid from a few days ago. Still creeped out from earlier, Belle shifted from where she was sitting. "It's alright, greenie. You can stay there. I only came to welcome you guys."

Still wary of everyone, Belle only nodded. "Not much of a talker, are you She-bean?" Newt said after a few minutes of silence.

"Not really if there everyone is ignoring me like I got the plague." That shut Newt up.

Scratching his head, Newt sheepishly grinned. "We kinda deserved that.."

Since she was far away from the bonfire, Belle was slightly shivering. Though she didn't say anything, the older boy noticed that. "Come one, she-bean, let's get you to he fire, You've probably haven't even eaten yet, haven't you?" Newt pulled the girl to her feet and basically dragged her nearer to the fireplace. The British teen got her a plate of food and some of that strange drink. Handing her the food, Newt messed up Belle's hair. "You need to toughen up, She-bean. You'll never survive here in the glade if you try to run away from everyone and everything."

The brown-eyed girl scowled after trying and failing at fixing her hair. While this was getting annoying, Belle was actually relieved that someone somewhat cared about her. "Okay, I get it! What's with you people calling me 'greenie'?! It's not like I'm a damn green bean!"

The boy laughed. " You're hilarious, she-bean. Greenie's the title that we give to you newcomers." After Belle unsuccessfully tried to finish the drink, Newt and Belle began to talk. After a while, he began to explain to Belle how the system of the glade worked. "You see, Greenie," he began, " Though Nick may be the leader of the glade, the keepers help keep the glade in order. There is a keeper for each section. For example, I'm the keeper of the gardens. The big bloke over there," Newt pointed to Gally who was fighting some of the other gladers," is keeper of the builders. Everyone that you saw in the meeting today are keepers." He went on to explain who was who. Belle drank from that strange drink that Newt got earlier, but as soon as she drank it, she spat it out.

"What the hell was that!?" Belle's mouth burned from the drink.

Newt laughed at the girl's misfortune. "Th,she-bean, is Gally's recipe. Nobody knows what the bastard uses to make the bloody drink." And with that, Newt left to talk to Minho, the keeper of the runners.

The night was going great. People were laughing, wrestling, joking around; they were actually acting like teenagers who didn't have a care in the world. The night was getting late. Belle was getting tired and wanted to go sleep. Sadly, she had to wait for either Nick or one of the keepers so they can make sure that none of the other gladers disturbed the was easier to control the gladers but now that there was a girl, Nick feared that the dark days might come back. SO while she waited, she talked with Ben again and managed to befriend Frypan and Clint. But now they headed to go talk with others or they went to bed, Belle didn't notice. All she wanted to do was rest her head for the night, even in the pit for hell's sake! Tired of today's events, the girl trudged back to the tree that she was resting on earlier, hoping to get a few minutes of rest. But was she journeyed there, one of the gladers called out to her.

It was Winston, clearly drunk. "Greenie! Off to bed so soon? You've n't even bothered wrestling anyone! It's how we welcome you greenies here!" he slurred. Some of the others, mainly the blokes who worked as builders, laughed.

 _So much for escaping,_ thought Belle, rolling her eyes. Slowly, she turned around to face Winston. "Yeah, I'm already tired. Besides, I don't think I'll survive fighting any of you guys." She hoped she would be left alone just for a few minutes. Throughout the night, she noticed that whatever she did, whether it was simply getting something to eat, Belle was silently judged by this group.

Another Glade, _Zart, I think_ , snickered. "Whatja think she would do, Winston. Greenie's a girl if you haven't noticed . She's probably too scared to fight!" _That's a lot coming from him,_ thought Belle, _he literally got his ass whooped by some other glader._

"I think it's very stupid to fight another person who will obviously win. For example, when you wrestled with Gally earlier."Belle yawned."You were very stupid to fight him despite the fact that he kicked your ass more than two times." Grabbing a small blanket, Belle headed to the hut where she would be sleeping in. She smiled when she heard the gladers making fun of greenie proved she could defend herself from them. Now she needed to survive one month and she'll earn her place with them.

* * *

 ** _Nine_ _ **years before group A was sent to the Maze.**_**

 _When the lights of the hallway had dimmed, signifying that it was nighttime, everything was quiet for a few minutes until the door' of Belle's quarters opened. Carefully, she had managed to leave to go her brother's room. Though it was cold and exceedingly dark, the six-year-old hurried to be with her brother. She had a horrible nightmare after what happened today. Because Minho hand tried to escape, some of W.I.C.K.E.D.'s personnel punished him by licking him in a container that had a monster called a griever. That monster was terrifying. Worse was that his friends couldn't help him and could only watch helplessly as the griever chased him. That monster was the first thing Belle saw when she fell asleep, except that instead of it chasing Minho, it was chasing her. So in a hurry, she went to see if Ben was awake so she could stay with him for the night. She would have gone to see if Minho was alright but Belle and Ben were put on another level and Minho was in the med-bay so it would be easier to get caught there._

 _When she reached Ben's quarters, the door was already opening. Ben, who was rubbing his eyes, was clearly scared. He pushed her into his room when he heard the elevator's door opened. Then unexpectedly, Ben hugged his sister. though it was strange for Belle, she understood why he was scared. After watching the earier events occur, who wouldn't be scared. After he released her, Ben said." I was going to check on him." That was also something new of him._

 _Even though the twins were close since they were young, sometimes Ben would be rough and would sometimes hurt Belle. But ever since Director Janson came along, he's been teaching Ben how to actually have manners and to protect his sister. Paige treated them as if they weren't human, and Ben had been picking up that habit. Now he was a bit better and was being accepted more and more by the other children. "Nightmare?" Ben asked while helping his sister climb his bed._

"Uh-huh. It was that monster that was running after Minho. It was going for me though." Belle said, with tears in her eyes, as she shifted to the side of the bed where the nightlight was.

Ben covered them both with his blanket."Don't worry, Belle, I'll protect you from the monsters.." Hugging his sister, hoping that he would protect her from the monsters of the night. "I'll always protect you. Or die trying.." Soon the twins were asleep, free from any nightmares.

 _If they only knew that they would one day, their world would be turned upside down because of monsters._

* * *

 ** _What do you guys think this chapter was on a scale of one to ten? and am I being cosistant with the timeline the book has?_**


	9. Chapter 8

**Greetings and Salutations! I am so sorry that I haven't posted anything in a while; my computer got some form of a virus and frankly, anything I wrote was deleted. I will be posting on Tumblr soon.**

 **Wow, 700 views! Thank you guys so much! Honestly, didn't think that my stories would get 23 views, much less 700 views! I love you guys!**

 **Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

The small rays of the sun crept through the cracks of the building, waking up Belle. Groaning, the girl got off the cot, which was made of rough fabric. After the rest of herself woke up. Belle noticed that many of the gladers were already getting up to start the day. After asking Nick where the showers where, she took a quick rinse and headed to where everyone else went, the kitchen to get breakfast. Already there was a rather large line ahead of her when Belle arrived. As she neared closer to get her ration, many of the gladers would begin to shove her but Belle would hold her ground and continued down the line. After receiving her ration and a 'good morning' from Frypan, Belle headed to sit near the forest, where there was hardly anyone.

Sitting down on a bed of moss, Belle began to eat her breakfast. She sat by herself, thankful that the other gladers were gathered in groups and were ignoring the newcomer. And that was perfectly fine with Belle. She enjoyed the solitude. After she ate her breakfast, she got up and left the dish at the kitchen. To her surprise, Frypan was still there serving breakfast to some of the gladers. At first, he didn't notice the greenie who was trying to sneak in and sneak out without being noticed but Belle tripped over her own feet.

Frypan jumped when he heard the noise of dishes falling."What are you doing here Greenie!"

Belle froze while picking up some of the dishes. She really didn't want to be banished today or any other day in fact. " I was just bringing in back my bowl."

He scoffed. "Don't believe that for a second, greenie. No one does that around."When he put a huge pile of dishes in the made-shift sink, he turned around to face the greenie, who kept fidgeting."Shouldn't you'd be in the garden, greenie?" He questioned.

Belle's features turned rather pale. "Shit, I got to go! Sorry about that Frypan." She ran to the direction of the garden. On her first day, here in the glade and she was late. That wasn't good for her.

She ran quickly to the direction where the direction of where the garden was. Pushing past some of the other gladers, Belle arrived at the garden. "You're here in j'st the nick of time, Greenie,"Newt drawled as he was getting his tools. "You're lucky it's me and it ain't Gally or your head be on a spike by now."Catching her breath, Belle grabbed a tool.

"Oh and Greenie?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be late again. Your arse is on the line."

"Duly noted."

"Good, now go get some fertilizer. It's in the forest. Not far."

"Dammit..."

"Get to work Greenie. It's your first day on the job."

* * *

 _The eleven-year-old twins were house arrested for a whole week. The two were grounded for not only being outside their dorms past curfew but because they went to the lower decks where the cranks were being contained. They heard from some of their friends about their encounters with Cranks and naturally Belle and Ben were curious. Though the twins vividly remember the time when they were forced to see Minho in the cage with Griever, they were stubborn to go investigate what were these things. Where they actually zombies like how Minho described them or were they just unfortunate people who had bad luck to get infected?_

 _After swiping the doctor's keycard, the twins managed to get to the lower levels where the cranks were held. When they reached the lower levels, the twins noticed that it was extremely dark and there no one was around. **'Perfect.'**_

 _Just as Ben and Belle were nearing the door that kept the cranks from entering, they heard the elevator making a noise, triggering whatever was behind that door. They ran to a small room used as a storage room. Once they made sure that whoever was there had left, Ben and Belle left the storage room and returned to the other room. Pushing her brother in front of her, Ben went to see what was on the other side of the window._

 _Looking at the window, Belle couldn't help contain the scream that escaped her mouth when she saw the disfigured forms that could be once called people. Many of them may as well be considered animals. They were groaning, screaming, yelling, from the pain that they suffered due fro the Flare. While some no longer had their hair, many of their skin started to peel off. One of them was a child that appeared to be about their age. They were begging for help. It was truly a monstrous thing. Though it was a rare thing, both Ben and Belle pitied these people._

 _"Step away from the door if I were you" Janson's voice rang out just as Ben was about to reach for the doorknob. Both of the children immediately turned to face him. **They had been caught.** " Everyone has been looking for , Belle, get over here quickly." But what Janson didn't notice was that Ben only managed to unlock the door, which was slowly creaking open._

G _rudgingly, Ben walked over to the director; yet Belle stayed perfectly still where she was. Janson immediately knew that something was wrong Of the two, Belle would listen to him the most. "What's wrong, Belle?" The girl slowly pointed to what was near her. Crawling agonizingly out of the door was a crank. Like the others, the crank had black veins and its hair and skin was falling off. But what terrified Belle the most was that this crank had lost one of its eyes; another factor could be that it was crawling towards her_

 _The hand of the crank touched Belle's face. The scent of blood now was close to the young girl. A cracked voice that belonged to the crank whispered, "Such a pretty girl. I could just gouge them to replace mine. Why do you live, you wretched little bitc-" A gunshot rang out and a blood began to spurt out of the crank from various places. Belle was also covered with some of the splattered blood. Janson pulled her to his side, taking special precautions that he wouldn't get contaminated by the dying crank. Your eyes are cold," whispered the crank,"colder than death, girl. You'll be the death of many. I can tell already." The crank fell dead, surrounded by the black pool of its contaminated blood._

 _Janson forcibly turned the twins to face him. "What the hell were you two thinking? The crank could have killed you!" Ben and Belle were still in shock and couldn't find the courage to answer Janson._

 _"We're sorry," Sobbed Ben, "We only wanted to see what they were."_

 _As he took the children back to the elevator, Jason lectured them about their carelessness. "The world is filled with monsters and evil people. They need to be exterminated. At least until we find the cure."_

 _"That's what W.I.C.K.E.D. is for, right? To help people?" Belle whimpered._

 _"Exactly, my dear. That's what we're here."_

* * *

A few hours have passed on and Newt was getting along splendidly. Some of the other gladers still were wary of her but some of them were starting to warm up to her. It seemed to be a good start and that pleased Belle greatly. As the others were heading to lunch, Belle continued weeding some of the plants. She had asked to stay behind and continue working though some of the other gladers pleaded for her to come join them.

" Day one and you've think you're better than 'nyone here, don't you greenie?" The keeper of the builders, Gally who was right behind her, questioned

Not looking up to see her accusor, Belle continued to pluck weeds "Or it could be that I'm simply not hungry and I would rather be working than being lazy." Getting up to put away the tools, Belle faced Gally. "Don't you think that would be better, Gally? I mean, one of the rules is to pull your own weight.

Not expecting that kind of respond, Gally glared at her as Belle walked over to where the rest of the gladers were. " I'll be watching you at all times, greenie"

"Honestly, Gally, I would be worried if someone wasn't suspicious. Now I must report to Nick and Newt for today.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think of this chapter? I know that I said I would probably make these chapters longer, but I did ask and no one really said anything... In a few chapters, I will reveal who is Ben and Belle's secret cousin. Can you guess who?**

 **Anyway, I noticed that usually in many of these stories, there is always a romantic interest for the main character of the story.. So the question/poll that I will be asking is who will be Belle's love interest. I will put the choices next chapter.**

 **Till next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Greetings, greenies! I apologize that I have not updated this story in a while. Besides rewriting The Red-Eyed Wolf, I had a massive case of writer's block for this chapter. I apologize that this chapter is very short. I hope this chapter please you guys. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After reporting to Nick and Alby, Belle has the rest of the evening to herself. There were a few hours before dinner and Belle didn't want to waste them on fooling around; the gladers were still suspicious of her, so Belle wanted to help as much as she could to gain their trust. The greenie went to themed-hut and asked the only medjacks, Clint and Jeff, if she could help them with anything. After a few minutes of arguing silently, the two boys finally agreed to let the greenie help them sort out the medicine that they got the day the greenie arrived. Belle began immediately sorting the medicine, eager to help. Secretly, she was relieved that at least a few of the gladers were not treating her as some disease to their world. Hopefully, the others would warm up to her soon. That is, if they didn't banish her...

* * *

 _Though Chancellor Paige, Janson, Thomas, Teresa, Aris, and Rachel were ecstatic that the Maze was finally completed, Belle and Ben were not sharing their joy. Though the twins were proud to help W.I.C.K.E.D. in any way to find a cure for the Flare, they didn't believe that sending children to their deaths just to see how their mind would react was the best idea. But the opinions of theirs would never be taken into account. What mattered was what Thomas wanted. That would explain to anyone who saw the siblings sulking in the recreational center. They weren't exactly hiding. Though Ben sometimes tried to appease to Ava, the twins loved to make her life a hard._

 _While Ben kept punching the living daylights out of a punching bag, Belle kept looking in the reports of every teen that was taken in W.I.C.K.E.D.; since Paige was already choosing who would go the maze, Belle decided to see if there was anyone who might be related to them. When they were younger, Belle had heard that there was a kid that was their cousin from their 'father's side'. They were curious as to who this cousin might be, but hopefully, they would now figure out who it was before everyone was sent to their deaths. No matter what she did, there was always something that was prohibiting Belle from accessing the desired information. Getting frustrated, she threw her control pad off the desk._

 _"Woah, what did that pad ever do to you, Belle? In fact, what did the gym room do to deserve this from you guys?" Minho asked jokingly. If only he knew what was going to happen to him and the others._

 _"Nothing," Ben grunted as he continued to hit the punching bag._

 _"Come on, guys, "Minho whined, as he leaned on Belle, who was trying to get him off. Though he was rather fit, Minho was heavy. "Tell me, please. It's not like you Ben to be beating the crap out of the punching bag." To the annoyance of Minho, the two siblings still didn't tell Minho what was wrong. This kept going on for a few moments and yet the twins still wouldn't talk. After asking for the tenth time, Minho finally gave up. When he put away the punching bag, Ben suggested to prank Group B. As they were leaving, Belle's pad finally completed the download of the files that she was it the control pad finally shut down due to low battery, it showed every person that was 'related' to them. The pad's artificial voice spoke just as the device was retrieving the files and were being shown._

 _" Belle - Group A - the Mistake_

 _Related Members;_

 _Chancellor Ava Paige - biological mother_

 _Director Janson -biological father_

 _Ben - Group A - The Fallen_

 _Newt - Group A - The Glue - cousin from father's side_

 _Sonya - Formerly known as Elizabeth- Group B - The Warrior- cousin from father's side"_

 _A few minutes later after the control pad died, Director Janson walked into the room with a crew to clean up the place since there was a class that would be there in a few minutes. While he was looking through the control subjects' files, he noticed that Belle's control pad was discarded on the floor. That was strange of her to do that. Using his override code, Jandon managed to look up on his device what Belle was searching. When he saw that Belle was searching for other relatives, the Director used a code that deleted the files that Belle had found. He and Paige agreed that the twins shouldn't know that they have another family that is here in W.I.C.K.E.D. As it was, Paige had a hard time controlling them, unlike Teresa and Aris who aimed to please Paige. Janson could only imagine what Belle would do if she knew that Ben and her long lost cousins, Sonya and Newt, would be some of the first to go to their designated mazes. But for now, he would only focus on the present..._


	11. The First Notice

_**(A Letter for my followers of both of my stories- No Chance of Surviving and The Red-Eyed Wolf)**_

 _ **Greeting Greenies,**_

 _ **It is I, ElaineHatter. It has been a long time that I haven't uploaded a chapter in No Chance of**_ Survivng _ **; I have been trying to avoid doing this since I would regularly do this when I was a novice writer here on FanFiction. I have decided that this story will be going on a hiatus for a small while. So far, my story has been lacking something and I need to reread the whole The Maze Runner series to remember what happens. I also will be re-watching the movies for ideas that I can put into the story. I will also not be posting that much (As if I post every day) since **_school's _ **almost upon me and I am starting to look into colleges. I also regret to say is that my Once Upon a Time story, The Red-Eyed Wolf, is a bit more popular than No Chance of Survival. That being said, I would like to apologize once again for doing this.**_

 _ **Speaking of Once Upon a Time, I am informing you guys ahead of time that a small hiatus on this story might be headed in you guys as well. You see, on my Tumblr page, I have a section on a theory that I used to base The Red-Eyed Wolf on. However, while I noticed that the first part of it was accepted ( To be honest, I was really surprised since my theory came in Wayyy too late for anyone to care.) but the other parts of **_said _ **theory are acted as if it didn't exist. I created this theory (Besides out of boredom and my weird fascination with OUAT) was because I wanted to fill the many plotholes that the show had and I wanted some answers that OUAt always left to its viewers.**_

 _ **I love Maze Runner and OUAt (along with **_Alot _ **of other fandoms) and I would appreciate it if you guys were to check out my Tumblr (I have an Instagram but I hardly use it so eh..) elaine-hatter. It wouldn't matter if it was just to ask me questions on my stories, comments of said stories, or if you guys wanted to talk. You see guys, this is one of the few ways that I know that you guys like my stories; that and the fact that I would like to meet people who love the same things as I do**_.I _ **have been posting Theories (So far, my OUAT theory that I based The Red-Eyed Wolf on) and I will start making imagines. So don't hesitate to ask me. I also would like to know your opinions on my two stories. Hell, I would love to just talk to you guys!**_

 _ **With deep regrets, I will not be writing a chapter in either of my stories for a while.**_

 _ **I hope to hear from you guys soon-**_

 _ **ElaineHatter**_


End file.
